Long Shot
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Jillian's life was slowly ripping out of control; her parents died, her brother's in foster care, and she was forced to move to New York City. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, Mikey shows up and teaches her that no matter how bad things are getting, everything will work out in the end. Before TMNT (2007) Mikey/OC
1. Escape

Jillian stared into the darkness as she watched the glowing clock tick away in the small room she was being held in. _3:19… 3:20. _Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that it was finally time. Time for her to get out of this place once and for all. She tried her best to swallow but her nerves had tightened up her throat as she pulled off her blankets and set her feet down on the ground.

The cold seemed to have fogged up the window this night as Jillian took hold of her backpack and slowly pulled it over her shoulders. She got up from the bottom of the bunk bed and looked at the top to see Kristin still sleeping, no surprised how that teenager could sleep past a fire drill. She turned and looked at the single bed across the room to see Laura's back was facing her.

Jillian for a second didn't want to leave the orphanage, after all, where else was she going to go? That was when she remembered her older brother, whom was quickly put into foster care. Tears welled up into her eyes as she wanted so much to be with her brother.

Jillian blinked back her tears and she roughly rubbed them away before yanking on her shirt. She will be reunited with him once again.

But first, she had to get out of New York City and get back to Jacksonville, Florida.

Jillian opened the door to her room and peeked out into the dark hallway. Nothing seemed to be stirring as of right now. It sounded completely dead that she was afraid to even get out of her room. But she pushed herself out and silently closed the door and crept amongst in the shadows of the orphanage. Her eyes stayed focused on the light at the end of the hallway where the TV was playing.

Jillian nervously bit her lip as she glanced back down the hall just to be sure that no one was coming out of the bathroom. She exhaled as she crept over to the other side of the wall and slowly peeked over into the supervisor's room. She wasn't surprised to see that everyone in that room had dozed off. Jillian smiled triumphantly as she quickly walked down the rest of the hall and silently bounded down the steps.

Normally, people would've raced to the front door as their first chance of escape. But Jillian had already found out that the door was set on an alarm after 5 p.m. and won't disarm until 9 the next morning. It didn't matter to her, Jillian was… special.

Jillian glanced back down the hall before she opened the fragile door that was directly under the stairs. The door to the basement only had the other orphan's belongings and a storm drain.

This was the place that Jillian was heading to right now.

The sixteen year old only glanced around for a little bit until she found a luggage that looked familiar. She frowned when she realized that her luggage had a new kind of lock on it.

"Oh, well" Jillian whispered.

A spark of blue light filled the room as a jolt of electricity zapped at the lock. The current that was held within that little zap made the metal lock snap in half.

"Where is it" Jillian pondered, "I know I put it in here somewhere. There it is! Wouldn't want to leave this here with them. In just about four days, I'll be reunited with them"

Jillian smiled at the picture with her family at a waterfall. She remembered that day, how excited she was to start on that trail. Then by the end of that day and onto the next, her whole leg from the hip down to her toes ached from the hike. Back then, she would always tell her family that she was never ever going to go back to the waterfall ever again. But now, she would give anything to go back to those times just to be with her family once more.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back around at the empty basement. She had already spent too much time at that orphanage. Jillian wanted to go back to Jacksonville, find her brother, and start out their lives all over again. She was sure they could both manage.

"I'm sorry mom" Jillian choked.

The young girl walked over to the storm drain and heaved it open. Jillian took out her flashlight and shone it down into the murky water.

"Great" Jillian squirmed.

"_Always just like you" she could hear her mother say to her, "You always want to use your gifts to the fullest"_

Jillian sighed as she knew as of now that this wasn't one of her most proud moments; so she jumped into the sewer below and into the water.

"Well, that's it" Mikey yawned, "Nothing down at this end. I'm doubling back now"

"Great work!" the female voice echoed through the coms unit, "Once again you finished first before your brothers"

"That's only because he's got his skateboard with him" Leo remarked.

"It gets the job done faster" Mikey told the eldest.

Mikey turned his skateboard back over from where he first came from and then started to petal back. A big part of him just wanted to skateboard down the sewers all day and not just go home… now that Donnie had a girlfriend.

"Elodie! Please for the love of God, tell me that I won't be coming home to a make out session" Raphael was saying.

Mikey could only roll his eyes at the remark; it was no surprise as to how all three of the turtles are now sick of the way things had flipped upside down. Elodie was found lost in the sewers with her baby sister in tow, running away from this lady who collected people that were magically gifted like Rain and Elodie, except Rain had come into her powers when she was only a baby and not a teenager like everyone else from her kind. Long story short, they saved the baby and the day from a terrible upbringing and now Donnie was no longer Mikey's brother but also Elodie's boyfriend.

Mikey was so distracted by his thoughts that he tripped and landed hard on the concrete as his skateboard skidded out and into the water. He moaned as he watched it sink to the bottom of the icky, green water. Without that, he jumped down into the water and swam over to his skateboard, totally not expecting to see another hand brush against his when he picked it up.

Mikey looked up to see Jillian staring back at him with the same wide-eyed expression as he did, "Holy crap!"

"You're a gigantic turtle! And you can talk!" Jillian yelled out.

"You're a chick that can breathe underwater!" Mikey screamed out the same time that she did.


	2. Turtle Meets Human

Jillian practically leaped out from the sewer water as she threw her backpack over to the side of the wall. She scooted herself as far away from the water as she could until she hit the wall, just watching the rushing water to make sure that she wasn't crazy. Sure enough, a big green arm emerged with a skateboard as a turtle head with an orange bandana on with blue eyes piercing into her. Jillian gasped as the turtle slowly climbed out of the water to reveal that they were somewhat the same height. She waited for the turtle to open her mouth to reveal some nasty fangs but he just continued to stare at her with his young and innocent eyes.

"Whoa…"

"You can talk"

"Dudes, I can't here myself think!" Mikey hissed into the coms unit at his three brothers yelling into his ear, "Sorry about that. My brothers are totally freaking out that I'm talking to you"

"There are more of you?" Jillian said slowly as she looked down the sewers.

"Just me and my brothers, oh, and my master Splinter" Mikey nodded as Raph cursed into the earpiece at the youngest; "I think we kinda started off on the wrong foot. My name's Mikey, what's yours?"

"I'm Jillian Greene. I can't believe I'm talking to a turtle" Jillian mumbled.

"You know, I met a lot of chicks in my days and I've never met anyone that would enjoy an early morning swim in the sewers" Mikey nodded back to the water.

"I wasn't going for a swim" Jillian quickly reasoned, "Maybe I was, but what business is it of yours?"

Back at the lair, Elodie listened in until she overheard the name _Jillian Greene. _She quickly pulled up the database and typed in the name for a background check. Elodie blinked as she realized that the first thing that came up was her parent's will and a newspaper article. Her heart sank a little bit for the poor girl until she noticed her medical records, making Elodie gasp.

"What is it?" a frail voice asked next to her.

"She's magically gifted" Elodie explained, "There's only a few ways that you can determine when someone is magically gifted. One of them is by blood and she has the same blood type as me"

Mikey looked down as he listened in on what Elodie had to say before turning back to the girl.

"That was a neat trick you did back there" Mikey said.

"What?" Jillian asked.

"When you spoke underwater, there were no bubbles. Even when you came out of the water, you didn't even choke"

"So?"

"Come on, I'm basically telling you my secret by sitting here and talking to you" Mikey pushed.

"Fine, I can breathe underwater" Jillian shrugged.

"Really?" Mikey smiled.

"She's not telling the truth" Elodie said.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Everyone that is magically gifted has two gifts" Elodie explained, "That's how it's always been"

"I meant, that's cool, I guess" Mikey shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Jillian demanded.

"I mean, I could do that. It's nothing special really if you think about it" Mikey said slowly.

"That's because you're a turtle!" Jillian yelled out.

"True, but I was thinking about something more exciting"

"Like what exactly?"

"I don't know" Mikey sighed, "Move things with your mind or probably heal yourself really rapidly… something like that"

"Hey!" Elodie yelled out, making Mikey jump slightly, "Leave me out of this!"

"Please" Jillian rolled her eyes, "I can do something much more better than that crap"

"Excuse me?" Elodie replied as if the other girl could hear her.

"Like what?" Mikey piped up.

"Something totally sick"

"Come on, don't leave me hanging!"

Jillian lifted up her hand to show a wave of electricity run through her like one of Donnie's cool machines, "How about this? I can control and generate currents of electricity. Cool, huh? Take that, turtle!"

"Really" Elodie huffed, "Let's see what happens if you get hit by a ninja star. You'll be wishing that you could heal as fast as I do. Who does she really think she is anyways? She's not supposed to be telling our secret! Now here she is babbling off like a lost puppy. Honestly!"

"Keep a lid on it, will you? You seem to have forgotten how you told us about your powers" Raph snapped.

"I didn't tell you about my powers! I demonstrated" Elodie replied.

"I have to admit… I'm pretty jealous" Mikey complimented.

"Thank you" Jillian smiled, "You seem like a pretty cool guy. I was kinda freaked out when I first saw you, I'll admit. What were you doing around the storm drains?"

"Because I live here! I just live down the-"Mikey grimaced as everyone yelled into his ear, "I mean... I live around"

"You're brothers are telling you to shut up. Don't worry, I understand" Jillian told him.

"There are some secrets that we can't tell" Mikey quoted, "Why were you in the sewers?"

"Getting my free strokes done"

"What, a gym wasn't open in the city that doesn't sleep?" Mikey rolled his eyes, "What were you really doing?"

"Running away"

"I'm guessing it's got something to do with the bounty hunters. I've seen those kinds" Mikey grimaced.

"You've seen bounty hunters here?" Jillian asked in a panicked voice, "How long ago?"

"Like nearly four months ago"

"That's not enough" Jillian quickly got up, "They can wait out for years at a time. It's been really nice to meet you, Mikey. But I've got to go. It's bad enough that I'm in New York City as it is. I mean, I'm supposed to be in Florida where my brother is. Actually, I don't really know where he is as of this point anymore"

"No, we took care of everyone that was in that building"

"What? How?" Jillian stopped, "You don't know how many bounty hunters that is actually out there. There's a theory that with each magically gifted person that's been born, a bounty hunter is created"

"Then we can protect you like we did with Elodie and Rain" Mikey told her.

"Who are they? Are they like me?" Jillian asked.

"Yeah, you should drop by and meet them!" Mikey cheered.

"Now you've done it!" Donatello groaned.

"No… he's right, bring her here, my son" Master Splinter said.

"That's okay" Jillian responded, "I should probably get going anyways. I need to find my way over to a train station or airport in order to get back to Jacksonville. Then it's going to be a long road from there. My brother was turned into foster care. For some reason, a seventeen year old boy seemed more reasonable to be put in there while his sister goes to an orphanage"

"Just for a couple of days" Mikey insisted, "My brother and his girlfriend are total geeks. They can crack down into the foster care system and find out where he's staying. Besides, you look freezing. You probably didn't even pack any food either. My Master Splinter would open up our home to you with welcoming arms. He's actually waiting for you right now"

"Fine. I'll stay for a while" Jillian gave in, "Let's go meet this crazy family of yours"


	3. Can She Stay?

"Hello?" Leo came into the lair only to find Elodie standing there, "Elodie! Where are the others? Where's Mikey?"

"They aren't here, Leo. Mikey's taking his sweet time" Elodie sighed.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing" Elodie shifted as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm just waiting for Donnie"

"I don't buy it" Leo placed his hands on his hips, "You've quickly became my best friend the moment you've set foot into our home. You don't think I would know if something was wrong? Tell me"

"It's just the new girl" Elodie mumbled.

"What are you jealous?" Leo asked.

"I'm not jealous" Elodie glared.

"Elle, come on. You can't keep me guessing" Leo scoffed, "It may come to a surprise to you but I'm not pretty good with figuring out what girls are thinking. But I'm sure you already knew that"

"Leo" Elodie moaned.

"Elle" Leo said in a more stern voice, "Tell me what's going on"

"It's nothing, Leo" Elodie sighed, "It's just that I'm nervous, is all. The only magically gifted people I've met were only my dad's side of the family. I never knew anyone else besides them. I mean, it's not something that you bring up on the first day of school, you know? Now to know that Mikey has found someone like me nearly the same way the rest of you found me nearly four months ago. It's kind of eerie, don't you think?"

"Elodie, I completely understand" Leo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know" Elodie huffed, "What if she doesn't like me? Or doesn't accept all of us as a family"

"That will be up to her"

"How long do you think she will stay?"

"Long enough to get her bearings before she goes on her way"

"So you don't think that she will stick around?"

"You heard what she said on the coms" Leo told her.

"Leo" Elodie argued, "I stayed"

"Your situation was slightly different, remember? After the whole bounty hunter situation was over, you were already in a relationship with Donnie" Leo put in.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Donnie?"

"Sorry to disappoint" Raph responded as he bounded down the stairs, "I'm guessing that Mikey hasn't shown up yet"

"Not yet, Raph" Leo informed.

"Where's Sensei?" Raph asked.

"He went inside to meditate" Elodie told them.

"I hope this chick doesn't stay as long as the last one" Raph said to his brother.

"Hey!"

"Be nice" Leo scolded.

"We should just let her be on her way" Raph went on.

"She needs the hospitality" Elodie droned on, "Besides! Did you know that she will be the only other magically gifted person I will meet besides Rain? Oh, I wish she was up already. That nine- month old can now sleep through anything. Do you think she'll like my baby sister? She's going to have to sleep in my room then since there's already me and Rain set up in there. This means that I'll have to kick Don out of the room"

"Great, now she's already planning a sleepover with her" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Raph. She hasn't gotten to hang out with another teenager in months now" Leo stood up for his best friend.

"This place is already as crowded as it is" Raph argued.

"Fine!" Elodie said in a light voice, "Then you call April and tell her what's going on. I'm sure she would love to hear your voice when she wakes up from a shrill ringtone"

"I thought you already contacted them" Raph glared before he rolled them once again, "Of course you didn't"

"Protocol says that I will only phone them if Leo or Master Splinter has suggested it"

"Great, you turned her into a kiss-ass" Raph turned to his brother, "Good job"

"At least she listens to rules" Leo glared, "Unlike you. Do we have to go through with this again? The girl is staying until she can get back on her feet again"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with that. Just as long as she is another damsel in distress" Raph smirked.

"Elodie!" came a familiar voice as Donnie ran down the stairs, "Hey, everyone else"

"Hey, Donnie" Leo and Raph said in unison.

"She hasn't come by yet" Elodie mentioned as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"So I've noticed" Donnie spoke up, "So what are we talking about? Maybe we should ask her about her brother. You know. Just to give her a map to figure out where he is. She did say that he's in foster care now"

"We don't want to burden her with those sorts of questions"

"Why not?"

"Mikey found her in the sewer water" Leo said as he glared at his brother, "Chances are she might be cold right now from staying in drenched clothes. And maybe she's hungry"

"I should probably cook her something" Elodie spoke up, "Something to warm her up"

"There's left over pizza on the table" Raph nodded over to the box.

"Pizza" Elodie said slowly.

"What?"

"Raph" Elodie sighed, "I used to love pizza before coming down here as much as the next teenager. But after living here now I can't stand the millions of boxes that used to be around the house. Let's just try to refrain from the pizza as much as we can"

"Once again" Raph went on, "She's not going to stay. That chick already has a destination in mind and it's not here with us"

"I hate to say it, but he's right, Elodie" Leo spoke up, "Just because she's a person that knows about our secrets, doesn't mean she's going to stay for long. I'm sorry to say this to you. She's not a pet of any kind. She's a human and needs to reconnect with her brother"

"Elodie, they're right" Donnie said as he kissed her lightly on the temple.

"I guess so" Elodie sighed.

"It doesn't mean that you can't still become her friend, though" Donnie quickly encouraged.

"That's even if she doesn't scare the chick away" Raph mumbled.

"Knock it off" Leo scolded his brother.

Before anyone could speak up to start another topic off of the top of their heads, the three turtles and the teenager perked up their ears as they heard the lair brick wall open and Mikey's voice echo through the hall.

"Home sweet home" Mikey said cheerfully.


	4. Petals

Everyone gathered around the bottom of the stairs as Mikey lead the young teenager into their home. At first, Jillian did a slight intake of breath at how big the turtles were and how well accustomed their home was. She gripped her backpack's strap closer to her as she slowly walked down the steps until she was face-to-face with three other turtles, another teenager, and an over-sized rat.

"Welcome to our home" Master Splinter greeted with a bow.

"Thank you for having me" Jillian choked out, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to all of this"

"You'll get used to it" Elodie said as she took a step closer to Jillian, "My name is Elodie"

"I am known as Splinter, and these are my sons" Splinter waved them off, "Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. You, of course, already had met my youngest son, Michelangelo"

"Nice to meet all of you" Jillian spoke up, "I didn't expect to find a family living in the sewers when I was planning my escape. I just thought it would be a peaceful ride. I'm sorry I intruded on anything or something. I was just passing through"

"Do you know what's in the sewer waters?"

"Apparently not"

"Why would you choose to go through the sewers?"

"The door to the orphanage always has an alarm"

"It was probably for the best that you stayed. You would've lived in a better shelter there"

"All of this could wait until morning" Master Splinter spoke up, "You can sleep in Elodie's room and my son, Donatello, could sleep in one of his brothers rooms"

"No need, Sensei!" Mikey quickly yelled out, "I found her, so I think that should be my responsibility. I'll just sleep in Raph's room tonight"

Raph moved to disapprove that message from his brother, but he had already leapt up over to his room and was started to clear out. Raph let out a groan as he folded his arms over his chest and glared at nothing in particular.

Donnie let out a sigh of relief as Elodie giggled right next to her boyfriend. Jillian couldn't help but stare at them from the corner of her eye. The way she linked her hands around his arm, the way he looked down to her, and how they smiled at each other. She noticed that Leonardo wasn't at all bothered by this kind of affection. But Raph on the other hand looked sick to his stomach. She couldn't help but look at the silent but angry turtle as he stood watch. He seemed to be the complete opposite of what Mikey was like. This one was mysterious and fiery while Mikey seemed to be more energetic and enthusiastic. Still, she felt drawn to the red-bandana turtle as she could practically feel the angst seep off of his body. What made him so different than his other brothers?

"Do I have something on my face?" Raph turned to her, "What're looking at?"

"You're bandana. Is it so bad for me to look at you longer than two seconds?" Jillian retorted before anyone could scold Raph on minding his manners, Jillian let out a huff before she walked back up the stairs to the room where Mikey had disappeared to, "Someone's PMSing"


	5. The Next Morning

Jillian stirred in the blankets as the smell of bacon and eggs had awoken her. Thinking she was back at the orphanage, she opened her eyes to tell Kirstin and Laura about her strange dream but then suddenly stopped herself. The room looked foreign to her as she slowly sat up and looked around at what looked like a teenaged boy's room. But it wasn't a guy's room, but a turtles. At first, she just wanted it to be all but a dream. She had only dreamt about her escape and had a weird twist branched onto it. Jillian thrust off the blankets as she gave herself a slight pinch before heading out of the room. A slight pain throbbed in her arm, confirming to her that this was reality and not a dream.

"Hey!" a gruff voice said suddenly once she stepped out, "Watch where you're going!"

"Well, good morning to you" Jillian told Raphael.

"Would've been better if I got to sleep in" Raph mentioned.

"And that's my problem?" Jillian countered, "Anyone else tell you that you should see a therapist? I heard it works wonders"

"Fighting is my therapy" Raph lifted up his chin as if he was proud of it.

"Then I'll just have to challenge you someday" Jillian responded.

"You don't fight, Jillian"

"I was a purple belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu"

"Really?" Raph said, slightly impressed, "You could've fooled me"

"Good morning, Jillian… oh, hey, Raph"

"Whatever"

"How did you sleep?" Mikey asked as Raph continued down the hall.

"Much better than out in the sewers" Jillian smiled.

"That's good, Jillian! I think I kind of made the bad decision of choosing to sleep in Raph's room last night" Mikey pointed his thumb in the turtle's direction.

"Now I understand why he's so grouchy" Jillian slowly nodded.

"You got to meet someone, Jill!"

"Alright, Mikey"

"I'm pretty sure that's April and Casey downstairs. They usually come over whenever they can" Mikey mentioned.

"Who are they?" Jillian asked.

"Humans, Jill" Mikey said with wide eyes, "You'll love them! I'm pretty sure Master Splinter already told them about you. I guess that's why April is making food"

"Humans" Jillian repeated, "You continue to impress me. I thought the only humans you knew where Elodie and Rain. Now there's more? Just how many people know about you? Did I miss the whole coverage of you on the news or something?"

"Just those four" Mikey took a hold of her hand, "You'll love them"

"How can you be so sure?" Jillian asked as he practically tugged her down the stairs.

"Trust me" Mikey said as they bounded down the stairs as the voices became louder before stopping out of sight to eavesdrop.

"I know we had some more here" They heard Elodie complain, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I'm off today and Monday" another female voice mentioned.

"I'm going to need to shop for Rain's clothes"

"Again?!"

"She's been growing out again" Elodie answered, "its crazy how fast she grows, April! When does this all stop? I feel like we just picked out clothes for her last month or something. Maybe we can try and take Jillian with us?"

"How did you guys meet her again? It's kind of creepy how she's like you" a man's voice came through.

"We didn't really get to talking, Casey" Leo answered, "After all, it was nearing five in the morning. Mikey found her during his part of the patrol. She was on her way to Florida at the time. When we first saw her, she looked pretty beat. I can tell that she was worried about something. Most likely about her brother. Maybe when she's up for it, we can help her with an investigation. Also, you might want to keep a listen out for her name in the media. She hinted to us that she escaped the orphanage that she was staying at. Just hopefully it won't turn into this big fiasco. And hopefully the orphanage hasn't called upon the foster home of her older brother. April… do you think that they would do that?"

"That depends" the female voice spoke up, "There are a lot of different orphanage's here in New York City alone. Not only that, I'm sure Jillian wasn't the only orphan to have run away last night. Do you not know what that would do to the broadcasting? That would already take up half of the show time. But I don't know what they do behind the scenes, Leo"

"I don't think she should risk it" Donnie spoke up, "Her brother turns 18 in eight months. If she just stays in New York City for the time being, then maybe her brother would be able to find her and somewhat 'adopt' her"

Suddenly, Jillian felt a rough push from behind her that made her skip over a pail, sending it crashing to the floor. She turned around and noticed that it was Raph who had pushed both her and Mikey out of their hiding place and continued to push them until they were in plain sight of the other members.

"Good morning" Master Splinter greeted, "I trust that you slept well"

"Yep" Jillian replied, "Almost like a baby. Thank you for your hospitality"

"Hi, my name is April and this is my boyfriend Casey" April smiled kindly.

"Hello, April" Jillian smiled.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, April"

"So what took you three so long to come down to breakfast?"

"They were eavesdropping"

"Only because Raph urged us to"

"What?!"

"It's true" Mikey spoke up, "He wanted us to listen in before we made our grand entrance. You know, guys, to practice our stealth. Raph was just teasing and thought it would be funny to sneak up on you guys"

"You're full of crap!"

"Sorry" Jillian shrugged, "I thought you wanted people to know"

"I heard the three of you from a mile away" Master Splinter winked.

"Whatever. I'm not going to play this game"

"You started it. I just wanted to get the chance to end it"

"I don't believe you've met my younger sister. This is Rain" Elodie walked over to Jillian, rocking her sister that looked so much like Elodie.

"Hello" Jillian said in a little voice before noticing that a spoon full of baby food moved from the table and plopped into her mouth, "Did you do that?"

"She did it"

"Your sister already came into her powers?"

"She's one of the powerful ones, Jillian" Elodie beamed, "I know it's extremely rare. She kind of does it here and there. It's a pain whenever you're trying to put her to sleep and she just wants to move things with her mind. Just a word of advice, Jillian. Keep away from the ninja weapons. We've encountered some pretty bad incidents here. One time she stabbed me with a sword. It was so painful that I didn't even want to move. Luckily for me, my healing powers kicked in right away"

"You can move things with your mind and heal rapidly" Jillian pieced together.

"Yup!" Elodie smiled, "I know it's not that impressive. Not like yours, I mean. Can you stay underwater for hours and not get pruned fingers? Or are you immune to being shocked by electricity? Sorry, Jillian. You're just the first person that I have ever encountered that's of my kind that isn't my family member"

"You can move things with your mind and heal rapidly. Just like what Mikey had said last night. Only… he didn't tell me that you were listening in" Jillian said as she slowly turned to the youngest turtle.

"I forgot to mention that?" Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, you did"

"It's totally okay! I completely understand"

"I'm so sorry" Jillian apologized, "I just, Elodie; I didn't mean to say that. Telekinesis and rapid healing sounds so freaking cool, he just caught me by surprise"

"I think I know where this is going" Casey said slowly, "Anyways! Let's eat!"

"Stop it, Casey! Can't you see that they're bonding?" April scolded.

"Yeah, yeah" Raph huffed, "I'm starving. You can't just make us food and expect us not to eat any of it. They have all the time in the world to talk about this kind of crap. Come on, April, even you know that. They can still talk this through breakfast"

April shrugged, "Alright then, let's eat"

Elodie and Mikey both turned to Jillian, "Sit by me?"

"I guess so" Jillian let out a small laugh.

"Come on, guys" Leo spoke up, "Give her some space"

"You should still sit by me, Jill"

Jillian smiled as Mikey scooted out a chair for her to sit down in. She sat down as Elodie waved her hand and the plates that were on the counter all flew up and came down right in front of each person to eat.


	6. Buddies

"Jill" Mikey let out, "Come on! You're killing me! I had no idea that you could skateboard!"

"When was I supposed to tell you?" Jillian asked with a little glint in her eye.

"Sometime before now!" Mikey let out that afternoon.

"I didn't know how to bring it up!" Jillian laughed, "I was too distracted when I found out that over-sized turtles live in the sewers"

"Come on!" Mikey picked up two skateboards as he went over to the entrance.

"Wait, Mikey!" Jillian let out, "Where are we going?"

"Hurry up, Jill!" Mikey only said.

Jillian looked around the room for some help but realized that everyone else was doing their own thing in pairs. Raph and Casey were playing a video game, Leo and Master Splinter were in the training room, April and Donnie was drooling over history textbooks while Elodie was playing with her sister Rain. She looked back over to where the turtle was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, with a smile; she took off in full speed over to the orange-bandana turtle.

"What are we doing here?" Jillian asked, confused, "Dude!"

"Jillian" Mikey said in a slow voice as he placed both of the skateboards down on the ground.

"You've got to be joking"

"It'll be fun!"

"For you because you've been doing this your whole life!" Jillian snapped back.

"I can teach you" Mikey smiled, "You already know how to skateboard"

"This is different" Jillian turned to the turtle, "I could fall into the sewer water"

"Well, that's good. I thought that you were going to say something along the lines of 'I could die' but luckily you know how to breathe underwater" Mikey's smile grew bigger.

"Urgh" Jillian let out, "I don't know about this"

"It's okay" Mikey said without her damaging his spirits, "Then we'll take this from scratch. Good thing you are already a pretty good skater. We don't have to worry about the basics. Just show me what you can do, Jill. Then I will teach you the rest"

"Here?" Jillian waved around the sewers.

"Where else?" Mikey asked, "We can't go back home"

"Why not?" Jillian countered, "You have a ramp there"

Mikey looked down to the skateboard and moved it about with his foot, "It's too crowded there"

"I think I'm starting to get the picture, Mikey" Jillian told him.

"What?" Mikey blinked at her, "What picture?"

"The reason why you want to stay away from the lair" Jillian went on, "You feel left out"

"You think I'm running away because of that?" Mikey laughed, "It's always been like that! We all have our different hobbies and this is mine"

"Really?" Jillian lifted up her eyebrow.

"Yeah" Mikey waved off.

"So this has nothing to do with why everyone has a little buddy and you don't?"

"No" Mikey let out but then sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only a little" Jillian shrugged.

"Could you blame me?" Mikey let out, "I mean it used to be the four of us with Master Splinter. But then April and Casey came along which was fine until Elodie. I'm not jealous or anything, Jill! It's just that it's not every day that you get to meet a teenaged girl who actually admits to liking a turtle. She kind of opened up the bigger possibility for all of us, you know"

"You may never know, Mikey, fate works in mysterious ways" Jillian winked at him before she took off on one of the skateboards down the storm drain.

"I guess so" Mikey said to himself before he hopped onto his own skateboard.


	7. Accidental

"That was awesome!" Mikey cheered, "We should do this again sometime! You're a fast learner"

"I have to admit that that was so totally worth it"

"I told you so!"

"It's getting dark, we should head on back"

"They probably didn't notice that we were gone"

"Stop that. You're the youngest of your family, of course they are going to notice when you're missing" Jillian nudged his arm.

Mikey sighed as they reached the door and went over to the top of the stairs, "Guys, you'll never believe it! We just saw a huge rock heading this way!"

Jillian looked around and noticed that no one was paying attention to him, "Ouch"

"See what I mean"

"Hey, great news!"

"Me?" Jillian blinked and noticed that April was looking over to her, "What about?"

"We found the location on your brother" April told her.

"Really?" Jillian smiled.

"We did some further research" Donnie came up next to April, "I was able to find the number of the house he's staying at. You can call in about 50 minutes considering how that might be a decent time of day"

"Like I told you. They will be able to get you back on your feet in no time" Mikey said with a little less spirit as he walked away.

"One more thing" Donnie brought up, "Don't mention us"

"I think that's the least thing that's on my mind"

"Great, Jill. Are you excited?" April smiled, "How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"7 weeks" Jillian said right off the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" Donnie said solemnly.

"He'll be excited to hear from you" April said with an encouraging thought.

"Maybe things will work out in the end. You'll be able to stay in Jacksonville until your brother's 18. By then you guys could live together again" Donnie chirped up.

"I guess so"

"What's the matter?" April looked to her, "I thought you wanted to be reunited with your brother"

"I'm just nervous, April" Jillian said as she looked over to where Mikey was sitting in front of the TV.

"I'm sure he's waiting to hear from you, Jill" April smiled.

"Thanks" Jillian pointed over to the rooms, "I'm just going to put this back where it belongs and then I will give him a call. I'll see you back down there"

"Sure thing" April waved her off as she and Donnie went back down the stairs.

"You know where you will find us" Donnie called over his shoulder.

50 minutes later, Jillian felt like a cold grip had seized her as she wanted so much to hang up the phone as she heard her brother's voice come through, "Jill?"

"I'm still here" Jillian barely made out.

"I really am happy here" her brother spoke up.

"But what about our plans? About what's going to happen after you turn 18" Jillian whispered, "Andrew"

"Those were just childish dreams" Andrew went on.

"What about what mom and dad said?" Jillian responded, "We should always stick together"

"They would also want us to do what's wise" Andrew countered, "I've already been looking into colleges. Maybe when you're 18 you can come back down here to apply and we will be together again"

Jillian cast a look over her shoulder to the turtles and Elodie all playing a board game, "Actually… I think New York City is growing on me"

"Really? But I thought you wanted to run away or something bizarre like that" Andrew taunted.

"That was then" Jillian said in a stern voice.

"What's wrong, Jill?" Andrew questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Jillian fought back tears.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked slowly.

"Like you said, it was all just a stupid fantasy"

"I thought you didn't like New York City"

"Andrew, I got to go" Jillian said suddenly.

"So soon? But you just called me"

"Well, there's a long line by the phone… I'll call you soon"

Jillian slammed the phone back onto the wall with a little bit too much force than she first thought she would, she tried to steady her breathing and keep her tears from streaking down her face when she heard an old voice say beside her, "You can stay here for as long as you like"

She let out a slight gasp as she turned to see Master Splinter right next to her, making her smile, "Thank you. But I don't want to be a burden to any of you"


	8. Bounty Hunters

That night, Jill was sitting on one of the many rooftops of New York City as she gazed down at a museum, "What have I done?"

"Now you're starting to question your actions?"

"Raph!"

"What are you doing up here? Mikey went nuts when he figured out that you were gone" Raph walked up and sat down right next to her, "Master Splinter said that you just wanted to be alone right now. Before you even ask, no Mikey or Master Splinter didn't make me come out here to check on you"

"So then that just means that you came here on your own. Isn't that sweet" Jillian responded.

"I always come up onto these rooftops for some exercise, lady. Don't get it twisted" Raph glared, "Why should I care about your safety anyways? You, of course, know how to fight. I'm sure you would be able to handle your own once you start heading back over to Florida"

"Change of plans, actually. I'm not going back" Jillian said in a small voice that she was pretty sure that Raph hadn't heard her.

Raph looked over to the teenager and noticed how small she seemed, "Is that so?"

"Afraid so, Raph. This was all for nothing" Jillian told him, "Now I'm just a homeless 16 year old. I shouldn't have done this"

"You sound very impulsive. Kind of like me and Mikey" Raph noted.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No" Raph was silent for a moment, "But this might"

"What?" Jillian rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood to be teased with. Unless you want to be turned into electrified turtle soup. That might be slightly interesting. So don't even try to tempt me. Because I will"

"I was going to say that you can stay at our place for as long as you would like" Raph caught her by surprise.

"Raph… wow. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Jill blinked in surprise.

"Don't push it!" Raph spoke up suddenly.

"Why do you do that?" Jillian asked.

"What, Jill, I can be nice when I want to" Raph huffed.

"Not that" Jill told him, "Immediately get mad and put up a wall when someone just wants to be your friend"

"I don't need friends" Raph snapped, "I'm perfectly capable of being left alone"

"Really?" Jillian pondered, "So you just bottle up your feelings and turn them into anger. What for?"

"It's better for the kill. I can't be soft hearted like my brothers" Raph kicked out his leg and started to wave it over the edge, "Someone's got to be the powerhouse"

"That doesn't give an excuse as to why I can't be your friend" Jillian mentioned.

Raph took a glance over to Jillian and noticed that he gave her a kind smile in his direction. No matter how hard he tried to get on her bad side, she just resisted and turned it into some kind of teasing game.

"Because it doesn't work that way. Or it shouldn't" Raph sighed, "My life; I was condemned down into the storm drains. Never to let people know who I am or try to accept me. We are different and should remain that way"

"Raph"

"It's the truth, Jill"

Jillian sighed as she noticed a scenario repeating itself but within a different turtle, "Let me guess. This had nothing to do with me, but a different magically gifted person. You've never realized that humans can actually fall in love with you until Elodie arrived in the sewers. That's where all this is coming from, right?"

Raph looked over to her in surprise, "Yes, but I never mentioned anything about love"

"So then what is this really about?" Jillian pressured.

"I was mostly focusing on friendship. Friends my age, you know" Raph suddenly opened up.

"So I was right?"

"Bravo" Raph rolled his eyes, "Give the dog a bone"

"So you do want a friend"

"I regret ever having this conversation with you"

"I'm not going to tell them" Jillian replied.

"What about Mikey? Are you going to not tell him too?" Raph asked.

"What do you mean 'what about Mikey?'?" Jillian looked over to the museum and then let out a gasp before hiding behind the ledge, "Hide, Raph!"

"What the hell, Jill. What are you doing?" Raph responded but then quickly followed suit, "Are those you I really think they are, Jill? It can't be"

"Please tell me that those aren't Bounty Hunters" Jillian felt her blood run cold.

"They were once human" Raph explained, "I hate to burst your bubble but those are Bounty Hunters. They only look for the ones that are most powerful of their kind. But what are they doing at a museum? Don't they usually attack at someone's home? Whatever is in there, they are willing to go through a lot of trouble to get it their hands on something. We need to get back underground. Tell the others. Quick"

Jillian felt it hard to swallow as she noticed shadow figures going within the museum at such great speed. Within seconds, she heard millions of screams, making her straighten up but Raph reached out and took a hold of her arm.

"I have to save them"

"We've already seen too much"

Jillian turned and looked to Raph, "But they're killing them"

"There is no way we can save them"

"I have magical abilities, you know ninjutsu"

"They will have a talisman that will keep you away from them" Raph explained.

"Then I will fight"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Jill" Raph hissed, "Let's go"

"Fine. We'll do it your way" Jillian peeked over her shoulder, "Let's go before I change my mind"

"Jill, I hate to say this but we need a lot more background on what they're trying to get"

"I thought you were impulsive"

"I thought you were smart"

"That's an insult" Jillian glared as they jumped over to the next building, "At least I have a heart to save people"

"I would rather keep my shell intact and live to see another day, Jill" Raph commented.

"I just don't get it though. Bounty Hunters are supposed to attack humans, not objects. An exhibit was going on at the museum, yes. But it's clearly not their style. Why risk exposure like the rest of us" Jillian pondered out loud, "What could they want"

"There is one good thing that I can say as of now" Raph said as they both glanced to each other, "Thank God we've got Donnie"


	9. Missing Pendants

"You're sure of this" Master Splinter said slowly.

"Positive" Raph replied as Jillian shuddered, "I think I would remember what a Bounty Hunter would look like"

"That's just so unlike them" Elodie held her sister tighter to her body, "What would they want to do at a museum"

"Maybe they have a fine love of the arts" Mikey joked making Jillian smile.

"Very funny" Leo commented before turning to his brother, "Can you check to see if they stole anything, Don"

Donnie didn't have to be told twice as he quickly went over to his computer screens and furiously typed out on the keyboard. There was a couple of moments of silence as all eyes were zoned in on Donatello before a beeping came from the machine, making him tense up.

"I think we may have a lead, guys. After everyone was killed an amethyst pendant went missing from everything that was accounted for" Donnie said slowly as Elodie came up behind him.

"And before that, there was another massacre at a museum just near the forest" Elodie grew pale.

"It gets worse, guys. A Spanish Emerald Pendant had gone missing as well" Donnie finished her sentence.

"I guess we figured out what they're after, now we just need to find a connection for it" Jillian mumbled as she felt the hair's on her back stand on end.


	10. Making Promises

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked the next day, "You do realize that you don't have to go on patrols with us. We've battled Bounty Hunters before you came along. Besides, your powers won't work on them as long as they each have an amulet on. What we do is some serious work of ninjutsu and I think I speak for all of us that we don't want to hurt you. It isn't right hitting a girl after knowing her for a couple of days"

Raph huffed as he walked over to the training mat, "Speak for yourself"

"I think it would be wise if you decide not to fight her on her first round" Don said cautiously.

"You can kick his ass any day, Jill" Mikey encouraged.

"Michelangelo!"

"Sorry"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Jillian?"

"Yes, Master Splinter" Jillian turned to the rat and bowed down, "I'm more than ready"

"If she insists on doing so, then I have no use but so see her skills. Don't do anything and let's just see her basic skills"

"Whatever you say… just no powers!" Raph grumbled.

"Would I ever, Raph?" Jillian asked with a glint in her eye.

Raph and Jillian then bowed down to each other as the turtles, Elodie, and Master Splinter all watched with anticipation.

They both got up and stood in position to battle, Jillian nodded her head to Raphael as he did the same. They both came over to each other and started to fight.

Raphael grabbed onto her arm as if he was meaning to pull her away, but Jillian punched him behind his shoulder, bent him down, and kicked his plastron before sending him down to the ground and pinning his shell with her knee. Jillian looked over to Master Splinter who nodded in approval as Mikey whooped from the bench. Jillian got off of Raph; he flipped up back into a standing position, not really enjoying being a dummy for the day.

Jillian ran up to Raph, elbowed his neck and then his chest area before bending his arm backwards until they reached the floor. The submission made Raph growl in pain, making Jillian release immediately. She looked back up to the rat who smiled in approval. She smiled back to Raph who only gave her a glare.

"Very good" Master Splinter complimented.

Jillian nodded to Raph who reluctantly nodded to her as well.

She came over to him and acted to have punched him in the neck as she gripped onto his shoulder and moved his arm behind his shell. Jillian brought up her foot and quickly kicked the back of Raph's knee, making him fall.

Raph got up and placed his huge green hands around her throat, causing her to lift her arms over his and make them break their hold. With that, she upper cutt him and kicked him in his plastron. Raph took a few steps back and looked to her, amazed as Jillian slightly glared.

Raph went back over to her and moved his arms like as if he was about to grab her in some kind of bear hug. She pushed his arms away with the back of her fists as she created enough room to uppercut him once again. From that moment, she grabbed his arms and placed her foot on his plastron and rolled them both to the ground as she placed her knee on his neck. Raph gave her a smirk as he was finally impressed with her fighting moves.

Jillian got up and stole a glance over to Mikey who gave her thumbs up, "Way to go, Jill!"

Jillian only smiled in his direction before she felt a hand on her arm, whirling her back around.

Something was flung into her hand, making Jillian look down to see that it was a fan. She then opened it up and placed it in front of Raph's face, blinding him for a little bit.

She then took a step back and thrust the top of the fan into his plastron once again. Raph then imitated an act as if she had done a powerful blow and had knocked him to the ground. Jillian smiled triumphantly as the fan floated out of her hand and was replaced with a chain.

Raph got up and pretended to try and chop at her neck, Jillian deflected as she wrapped the chain around his neck and flipped him to the floor. Master Splinter nodded to another weapon as Elodie moved the object off of Raph and gave Jillian a Bo staff. Raph got back up to the standing position as Jillian thrust the staff into his stomach, caught his wrist onto the staff, kicked him and then flipped him over to his back once again. The last stand, Jillian was given a chain while Raph was given one of his Sais, he weakly thrust it to her body, making her move to the side and wraps the chain around his wrist, and she then bumped his elbow before moving under it, twisting his arm as she kicked the back of his knee once again.

"That's enough!" Master Splinter yelled out, "Well done, Jillian"

"So can she hang with us?" Mikey was the first to come up to her and thrust his arm around her shoulder, "That was intense! I never knew Raph could be thrown around like a ragdoll. You'll have to teach me some moves"

"Keep talking! I'll show you what it's like to be a ragdoll" Raph grumbled to his brother.

"Thank you, Raph" Jillian turned and bowed down to him.

Raph let out an exasperated sigh before he too bowed down to her, "Jillian"


	11. Girl Talk

"Hey, Jill! I just wanted to say that was pretty cool what you did" Elodie smiled to the other teenager, "I was little bit worried at first for your safety. To be honest, I think everyone was surprised about the way Raph decided not to attack you"

Jillian smiled back at the teenager as she sat down at the kitchen table, "Thanks"

"I see that you've become very close with both Raph and Mikey. They're a great set of guys… all of them" Elodie went on.

"I'm more than happy that Master Splinter had allowed me to stay"

"Jill, he wouldn't turn anyone away who needs his help"

"Like you and your sister"

"We needed a family… and he gave us one"

"They told me about what happened to your parents" Jillian said slowly.

"I still sometimes want to wake up and think that that was just a bad dream" Elodie then slowly broke into a smile, "But then again, I would've never met someone as amazing as Donatello"

"Was it weird? I mean, when you figured out that you had feelings for a turtle" Jillian quickly put in but then realized how stupid that sounded also.

"I'll admit that it was a little bit strange and a hell of a lot alarming" Elodie smiled as Jillian giggled.

Elodie then took a sip of her soda that was in her mug. She's always wanted to have some alone time in order to talk with Jillian but it seemed like the two teenagers never got the chance until right now.

"You guys do make a cute couple" Jillian gushed.

"Thank you" Elodie smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Elodie responded, "Don't be shy about any sort of questions. I'll try to answer them as best as I can. What is it?"

"Why are the Bounty Hunters so untouchable?"

"Because they have an amulet on that deflects any of our kinds powers. It's similar to the necklace I have on right now" Elodie lightly touched the turtle shell-shaped amethyst around her neck.

Jillian couldn't help but admire the purple stone dangling around the other teenagers neck.

She felt her heart sink as she wondered what it would be like to hear her parents scream in the middle of the night.

Jillian wouldn't want to move from her bed but Elodie had escaped within mere seconds with her sisters life.

"I just thought it was a gift from Don" Jillian told her.

Elodie only smiled as she remembered the day her boyfriend had given the necklace to her, after they had won the fight.

"It was… after he and Leo had killed the woman responsible for the death of my parents" Elodie told the other girl.

"They killed the leader? Then who is telling all these other Bounty Hunters about the amulets?" Jillian asked.

"I have no idea. Whatever they're after, it's more than the deflection power of the current gems" Elodie responded.

"Do you think they're okay, Elodie?" Jillian asked as she looked around the empty den.

"They're only investigating the two museums tonight" Elodie responded but then slowly added, "I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's reckless, yes but his brothers already knew that. They've grown up with him! I'm pretty sure they'll keep a close eye on him. They always do"

Jillian stopped looking down at her nails and looked up to the teenager across the table. Elodie only winked as she took a sip out of her cup. Jillian felt her heart skip a beat as she leaned into the table as she just had to ask.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Mikey" Elodie responded, "That's who you were secretly worried about, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on" Elodie rolled her eyes, "Did you forget who you were talking to? I think I can tell when someone likes a certain turtle. Don't worry… I think the feelings mutual, Jill"

Jillian felt a burning blush rise to her cheeks, "Is it that obvious, Elodie? Do you think the others suspect something?"

"I never asked around, Jill" Elodie sighed, "But I'm pretty sure that Leo might think something is sparking. He was the one who figured out that I liked Donnie so I wouldn't put it past him"

"I don't even know what to think right now. I just thought it was because he opened up a different side of me" Jillian gushed, "It's kind of weird how I was worried about everything and then all of a sudden he comes along and makes it better in his own carefree way"

"That's kind of how I felt too" Elodie smiled to her, "I'm kind of curious how this will all play out. Let's see what Mikey will do next in order to win your affections"

Jillian couldn't help but raise her mug up in a form of cheers, "I'm kind of curious myself"


	12. Amulets

Jillian groaned as she heard April calling her downstairs the next morning, "Guys! Get down here!"

"Good morning to you too, April" Jillian grumbled as she made her way down to the kitchen.

"April!" Mikey groaned after her.

"Oh, come on its 8:55"

"But it's a weekend"

"And this has something to do with the Bounty Hunters" April explained.

"The kid's got a point. You could've called at 1:30, April" Raph responded.

"Tell me about it" Casey yawned from his place at the table.

"We had to call April and double check with her on what we found was really real" Elodie told them as she fed her sister.

"So what was it?"

"It's about the amulets"

"We already know what the amethyst can do to a magically gifted individual" April started, "But we never even heard about the other gemstones until the break-ins. If they possess all five amulets within 14 days, then they can turn every single magically gifted person into a Bounty Hunter"

"We will become one of them" Elodie let out a shudder, "Something I never wanted to hear"

"Each amulet looks like a puzzle piece" April moved around a picture of each of the amulets, "One always looks like it's missing something. The historians never really thought about what it could really mean. Now we know that if these three amulets are linked together, then that could create destruction to us all. We don't even know how many other magically gifted people are out there"

Master Splinter nodded, "And the whole word of the magically gifted will become exposed"

"What will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

April looked over to Jillian, "What will happen to the ones that never wanted to become a Bounty Hunter"

"You most likely won't have control over your own body; your id will start to take over"

"For how long?"

"I have no idea"

"I have another question" Elodie spoke up, "If we all become Bounty Hunters, who do we hunt? Humans? What can we steal from them? What happens then?"

"You become the next threat" Leo sighed, "Unfortunately. But we won't let that happen"

"So they have an amethyst and an emerald pendant" Casey started off.

April turned to the rest of the group, "They need a diamond, sapphire, and ruby. The really, really, really bad news is that they are all in New York City"

"Of course it is" Mikey mumbled.

"Have you tried locating the others?" Leo asked his brother, "Maybe this will help pinpoint where these Bounty Hunters are living"

"The diamond is in the Mountains Museum next to the Snow Resort" Elodie spoke up, "The Ruby is to the South of Mountains as well. The sapphire is near the Lake Resort. They are pretty scattered for the most part. It didn't seem to bother the Bounty Hunters last time, though"

"Are they the same ones?" Elodie spoke up, "From the ones that attacked us last time? Or are they from a different clan? Someone could've stepped up to become the next leader. I wouldn't be surprised if that happened"

"That's the bad thing" Donnie mentioned, "A Bounty Hunters body is consumed in this dark, onyx like skin. The scanner will have a hard time in picking up traces of similarities even if they were from the same group"

Jillian slowly leaned back onto her chair and smoothed out her dark bangs. As much as she was scared of the Bounty Hunters, she feared becoming one of them.

"We have to stop them. But there is too much ground to cover" Casey spoke up, "I already know that it will take some time before they have a hold on all of the amulets. Even by then it might be too late. I mean, we could try to bust down their door and see what happens. But I'm barely healing from that attack, no thanks to a certain light manipulator"

"That's it" Elodie said slowly.

"What?" Casey asked, "The light manipulator? Well, thanks, I'm fine. Love to see what would happen if you were there. You wouldn't have been able to do anything. Now I really want you on the fighting side, just to see what it's like to get burned in the ass"

Elodie just scoffed and rolled her eyes as Rain started banging on the table, making things levitate off of the surface.

"I was talking about invading their home" Elodie retried.

"Really? Well that was awkward" Casey said slowly.

Raph just let out a slight huff before he shook his head.

"We cannot risk it" Master Splinter said to the group, "I do not want to fail my own daughters when they need me the most"

"You won't"

"We can attack now, if we even knew where the place was" Jillian stood up from the table.

Donnie looked over to Elodie who gave him a slight nod.

"We can try the building where they used to hide. It'll be a better chance at out ruling them or not" Donnie began, "I'll also leave on a scanner to help us find new hotspots. Hopefully there won't be as much in New York as I fear"

"I want to come on the patrols" Jillian spoke up, "I want to be a part of the missions"

"And so you shall" Master Splinter told her, "You start tonight"


	13. Breathe

Later that day, Leo came up to Jillian while she was playing a video game with Mikey, "Sensei wants to see you"

"Am I in trouble?" She instinctively said.

"I hardly doubt it"

"But if you are, I hope you know how to do flips"

"Don't worry her" Leo glared to his brother before he turned back to Jillian, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. He most of the time gives out wise advice where he knows it's needed. Sensei probably wants to go over with you what we do on the patrols. But I wouldn't keep him waiting"

"You wanted to see me?" Jillian poked her head into the training room before she bowed, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting. Is there something that you want to speak to me about?"

"Kneel before me" Master Splinter motioned, "I have something that I want to give to you"

"You don't have to give me anything" Jillian spoke up as she kneeled down at the small table before him, "Your hospitality is the best gift to me. I don't know how much I've wanted to say thank you but it doesn't seem to hold as much meaning as I wish it did"

Master Splinter felt her words had brought the power that she wanted him to feel. He smiled to her and nodded a thank you to the teenage girl. He picked up the gift he had wrapped in his lap and placed it on the table.

Jillian let out a gasp as she noticed that it was covered in cloth but the mystery item was almost as big as the whole table.

Master Splinter then pulled the cloth off from the gift that he wanted to present to her. Underneath it was a glaive, a single-edged blade on the end of a pole. The weapon glimmered in the candlelight that was around in the room.

Jillian let out a gasp as she gently touched it with shaky hands, "This is for me?"

"It is yours" Master Splinter confirmed, "The movement of your fighting technique reminded me of the glaive. This weapon spoke out to me the most on which should be your companion"

"You can't give me this"

"I have no use for it except to pass it down to you"


	14. Metal Rose

Mikey skipped over to Jillian's door and tapped on it, "Knock, knock. Are you almost ready for your first patrol? How do you feel? I remember my first patrol. That was when we first met up with April. What's that, Jillian?"

"Master Splinter gave it to me" Jillian told him, "It's pretty cool, huh? He said that this weapon was more compatible with me. I could've been just fine without a weapon. My abilities have helped me out so far so I never really expected this gift"

"You're one of his students" Mikey smiled to her, "You did pass the test"

"That was a test?" Jillian looked up to the blue-eyed turtle, "When I was defending myself against Raphael, that wasn't just to see if I could fight or not"

"Nope!" Mikey shook his head, "Which you passed with flying colors. You can probably even fight with us when it comes to our training days. Elodie's still a beginner so she's got ways away to go. But considering how you already knew how to fight, it was easy for you. Elodie hasn't even been on patrol with us yet! But I think she's gotten quite comfortable in being the eyes for us on our patrols"

"I hope you're not comparing me to her. I've only been here for two weeks and you are already trying to put me into some kind of rivalry with her" Jillian then took a double take as she noticed that Mikey's hand has been behind his shell the whole time, "What are you doing? What do you have behind your back?"

"Actually, it's nothing really?" Mikey smiled and took a step back.

"Really?" Jillian then crossed her arms over her chest, "You came in here for a reason. I highly doubt it was to talk about my new weapon"

"I was just going to give you a gift myself" Mikey said in a small voice, "But it can wait until we get back from our patrol"

"Give it to me now or I will shock you into the next room" Jillian said in a stern voice.

Mikey's blue eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he then quickly took out a single orange rose from behind his shell.

"Surprise" Mikey said in a tight voice, "Please don't electrocute me"

"Wow! It's so pretty" Jillian walked over and took the rose into her hand but then she was surprised at how hard and cold it was.

"I got it from a metal welding shop" Mikey smiled to her, "The color was my idea"

"It wasn't that hard to guess" Jillian giggled as she took a strand of Mikey's orange bandana and twirled it in her fingers.

"I just thought it would be something nice for me to do for you" Mikey told her, "I thought it would've been a nice thing to do. After all the things you've been going through, I just thought you deserved a break. Plus, it will remind you of the most attractive turtle you've ever met! How do you like it?"

"I love it!" Jillian beamed, "It's a very thoughtful gift! I've never gotten anything like this in my whole life. Honest! I'm not just saying that! From the bottom of my heart! I love it! Thank you so much"

"You really mean that? I just thought it was too forward" Mikey said with a slight smile.

"A little too forward for what?" Jillian asked, not really wondering if she did hear that last line.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to freak you out" Mikey shrugged.

"Why would I be freaked out about a metal rose?" Jillian asked as she looked at the gift carefully, "Does it have poison or something?"

"No! It's not that" Mikey let out a defeated sigh, "I guess I kinda just cornered myself. I have no choice but to tell you"

"Okay" Jillian sat down on her bed, "I'm listening. What does this rose really mean? If it's not congratulation present then what else is it?"

"A token" Mikey stumbled.

"A token" Jillian said slowly as she loved how the more oblivious she pretended to be, the most Mikey squirmed, "Of love?"

"I wouldn't go that far" Mikey let out a little laugh.

"So as friends?" Jillian finished.

"No, Jill!" Mikey stammered as he walked over and sat down next to her, "I don't know how to say it"

"Then show me"

"I just did"

"With the rose, yes, but what is on your mind" Jillian pressured, "I can't read your mind"

"I wish you could" Mikey groaned, "This would've been so much easier! And done a lot faster"

"Do you want to just forget about it?" Jillian suggested.

"No!" Mikey let out, "I have no other way of doing this. Just promise you won't shock me"

"Why would I do that?" Jillian felt it all of a sudden get hot as she feared the color was getting to her face, "What are you going to do?"

Before she knew it, Mikey had placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned in for a kiss, molding his lips with hers before quickly breaking away.

"I like you" Mikey confessed, "I didn't really know how to say it. I guess you can say as of right now, I'm winging it"

"Really?" Jillian blushed, "And what if I was to tell you that I like you as well?"

"Then I would say, let's go out! I've never had a human girlfriend before and I'm sure you've never dated a turtle before me so this might be a little bit interesting" Mikey said with a huge smile on his face that it made Jillian giggle as she leaned in and kiss him lightly on his cheek.


	15. Double Dates?

The next morning, Jillian felt something big plop down onto her bed as Elodie's voice rang throughout the room, "So my boyfriend told me something very interesting this morning! Do you want to know what he told me?"

"That Jillian's not really a morning person?"

"Nope! That a certain turtle has asked you to be his girlfriend" Elodie squealed, "Do you know what this means? We can go on double dates; Jill, Don and Mikey are closer to each other than any of the other brothers! Just think about it! I mean, we can't really do much when it comes to living above the surface but still! We can go on walks throughout the sewers or play video games against each other! Maybe even play peeking Tom on the computer! I can't wait!"

"How much coffee did you have?" Jillian sat up in her bed.

"Just a little bit" Elodie giggled, "So what do you think, Jill? I think we should so do those things. I'll go and tell Donnie right now!"

Jillian let out another groan as Elodie quickly left the room, considering how she wasn't going to have any more luck in falling back asleep, the teenager decided to tag along and follow her into the kitchen, "Hey, there! I trust that you had a rude awakening this morning?"

"Thanks to you. Why couldn't you let me just tell her?" Jillian groaned as she laid her head down onto the table as Donatello read the newspaper.

"I was hoping on my better judgment that she wouldn't get over excited and run to your room" Donnie replied.

"You were completely wrong" Jillian let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm glad you're here, Jill, I've been noticing that Mikey has been standoff-ish for a while before you came along" Donnie said, catching her completely off guard.

Jillian picked up her head and looked at the purple-masked turtle before she nodded and said, "I am too"


	16. Troubles and Strife

The next night, Jillian stood at the top of a building and looked out onto the busy street life below her. She looked around and noticed how people her age were coming out of the movies, going to sleepovers, and eating a late-night ice-cream. Jillian let out a small sigh as even though she did miss her life in Florida and her brother, she was happy to have found a place in New York City with the most unlikely creatures around.

Raph came up beside Jillian and crossed his arms, "I just want to be clear on one thing. I threatened Mikey. If he even thinks about making you unhappy, you tell me and I will deal with it"

Jillian couldn't help but laugh, "Must you always be so harsh?"

"This threat also goes for you, Jill"

"I just can't wait until you have a girlfriend"

Raph glared out into the night, "That will never happen"

"Raph with a chick?" Mikey came up on the other side of Jillian, "Would she be as aggravated as he is? I wonder who would have the last word in that kind of relationship"

"Stop teasing" Jillian pushed her boyfriend away from Raph as he turned his attention onto the youngest brother.

"It was only just a bit of fun" Mikey shrugged.

"I don't think you would've liked that joke if it was flipped around onto you" Jillian told him.

"You're going to date Raph after me?"

"Of course not! He reminds me too much of my brother"

"When will I get to meet your brother anyways?" Mikey questioned.

"Not for a long while, remember? He's still in Florida" Jillian responded as she slightly freaked out just thinking of how her brother might react to Jillian dating a turtle.

"We've got a problem"

"Elodie? What's wrong?"

"There's moving shadows that I'm catching on my screens" Elodie informed, "They're heading your way"

"Bounty Hunters!"

"Hide!"

"We can take them!"

"Not now, Raph!"

Raph growled as Mikey took a hold of Jillian and ran into the shadows as the condensed themselves into a small space. Jillian was amazed by how when she turned around to look at where the others went off to; they had already disappeared out of her sight. Mikey placed his hand over her mouth as all of a sudden dark, shadowy figures ran at full speed through the rooftop they were on and hopping over to the next building, completely unaware of the turtles and human hiding out in the shadows. Jillian had counted to at least 15 Bounty Hunters before the rooftop was silent from all of the stirring.

"Coast is clear" Leo said as he came out of the shadows, "Elodie, I have a job for you. Keep an eye on them and see where they are heading to"

Elodie spoke back through the coms, "I'm on it"

"We should go after them" Raph broke the silence.

"I agree" Jillian nodded, "They could be trying to hit up another museum tonight"

"The Ruby Pendant is not that far from where we are" Don replied, "It would make sense"

"So what are we waiting for?" Mikey asked, eagerly, "Let's follow those suckers!"

Leo was the only one who didn't like the idea, "What if it's a trap? It's happened before"

Jillian let out a sigh as she glanced back at where the Bounty Hunters had run off to.

Leo spoke up again, "We don't know if anyone of those Bounty Hunters had known we were here"

"Only one way to find out" Raph said slowly.

"I hate to say it but we've got to risk it. What if they are actually trying to get the Amulets?" Donnie voiced his opinion.

"Then that would mean there will be only two standing in the way of turning Rain, Jill, and I into Bounty's" Elodie finished.

"I don't think anyone would want that to happen" Mikey spoke up, "Not to mention but you might be kinda hard to date after that transformation occurs"

"Thanks" Jillian rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if I even suspect anything seems planned then we abort" Leo told his group, "Got it?"

Jillian eagerly nodded her head as everyone else agreed also. Leo let out a frustrated sigh as he took the lead in jumping over to the other building.

Don spoke to his girlfriend, "Where are they?"

Jillian kept in stride with the other turtles as she hopped over another building, thankful that she took pole vault as a recreational sport.

"About 9 buildings farther than you" Elodie responded.

Jillian then spoke up, "Can I take a guess as to where they might be going?"

"Try it" Elodie replied, "It's a no-brainer"

"The museum" Jillian said in unison with Raph and Mikey.

"You got it" Elodie told her.

"Then that's where we will be heading" Leo responded.


	17. Trap?

Jillian stayed within the shadows as they stood on the rooftop of the museum, "Leo, got a plan? What are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for Elodie to give us a location"

"And to shut down the security system" Donnie put in, "It should only take a minute. She'll let us know what's going on in there in a little bit. Right now we just need to be patient. And quiet. We don't know if anyone is standing guard or something"

"Are you sure we should trust Elodie's skills so quickly?"

"Remember what happened last time?" Mikey turned to Jillian, "She set off the whole alarm system"

"It was an accident"

"She nearly made us into shell soup" Raph continued the story, "Donnie was able to disarm one of the locks before the cops showed up. We would've been all over the media by now"

"You do realize that I could do that, right?" Elodie brought up.

"What?" Leo responded as all the turtles turned to her.

"I can manipulate electric currents out of my body as well as control them" Jillian felt like she was quoting herself.

"You could overdrive the system and disarm the alarms" Donnie smiled eagerly.

"Great" Leo turned to the air shaft, "Why don't you go down to the nearest alarm? Disarm it and then notify us when it's done. Be careful, though. We don't want the Bounty Hunters to know that we're onto them"

"No!"

"Elodie! What's wrong?" Donnie cringed as so did everyone else from the teenager yelling into their ear pieces.

"I've almost got it" Elodie responded.

"Jill can do it faster" Raph taunted.

"Shut up!" Elodie yelled into their ear pieces again.

"It's alright" Leo told his best friend before turning to the other girl, "Next time"

"No problem" Jillian raised up her hands, "I'm more than happy to sit this one out"

"Damn it"

"Hold on! I almost got it" Elodie said, "It's kind of tricky. There are different kinds of alarms systems and I'm only just making room"

"We would've gotten in there a hell of a lot sooner if Jillian hadn't waited to open her mouth at the last minute" Raph spoke up.

"Knock it off" Jillian turned to her friend, "I can't heal rapidly, remember? Something you should keep in mind considering how you might piss her off that much"

Before Raph could say anything else, everyone heard a distant beeping noise come from their ear piece as Elodie giggled.

Donnie spoke up, "Good job! I knew you could do it. Although, we'll have to work on your speediness. Don't worry! It takes time!"

"Wait. Be quiet" Leo said in a low voice.

"What?" Jillian whispered.

"Someone's here" Raph responded as he took out his Sais.

"Damn it. I knew this would happen" Leo cursed, "There's only one way to go. Down into the museum"

"Then let's go!"

"It's too late"

It only took one second to make every little difference, one second the turtles were alone on the roof, the next, the were surrounded by Bounty Hunters.

"Peek-a-boo" a female Bounty Hunter said right in front of Jillian's face.

"Nice to drop by!"

"I've been waiting for this all night!"

Jillian kicked the Bounty Hunter away and cut her with the top of her glaive just as a purple energy ball nearly hit her to the ground.

"Edge toward the air shaft!" Elodie instructed.

Jillian backed up slowly as she let go of her glaive with one hand and sent out a bolt of electricity towards the Bounty Hunters. But just like what everyone had said, something blocked them from feeling the pain of her power.

"Jillian!" Mikey yelled out to her.

She only had time to look in order to see a huge Bounty Hunter was just about ready to slam her down to the ground with his huge fists. Jillian only had time to gasp before Mikey came and high kicked the Bounty Hunter away from his girlfriend. She didn't have time to be thankful for his actions as she turned and kicked a Bounty Hunter in the stomach and then kicked him in his face. Jillian noticed that a Bounty Hunter was staring at her with insane eyes as he conjured up a fireball and threw it directly at her. She spun her glaive rapidly around as the force of impact to the fireball disappeared in her man-made shield.

"Into the museum!" Leo yelled out.

"Raph!"

"I got you covered!"

Mikey grabbed a hold of Jillian and ran with her to the nearest air shafted as Raph came up in front of them as an enforcer.

"Go!" Raph yelled as he ran at full speed.

Somehow, the five of them jumped into the air shaft without getting stuck in any sort of fashion. Jillian looked down to the air shaft and noticed that it immediately closed up just after Raph had gone in. Mikey quickly moved into another air shaft as he pushed Jillian up to be behind Donnie's feet in the closed off space.

"Are you guys okay?" Elodie asked, "I'm so sorry! I didn't detect them at all. It seemed like each one of them had some sort of teleporter"

"It's okay. But now we know they wanted us to come in here" Leo said as he started to move through the shaft, "Problem is, what's waiting for us on the other side"

"How many were up there?" Jillian asked, "It seemed like we got our asses kicked by them"

"Speak for yourself"

"I'm guessing about 30" Donnie responded, "They knew we were coming"

"We'll get them next time" Mikey told everyone.

"Take a right here, Leo" Elodie told him.

"How can she see us?"

"From the heat-projectors"

"We're cold-blooded animals, remember?"

"Jillian isn't"

"That's beside the point"

"You asked"

"I didn't ask who's cold-blooded or warm-blooded" Raph told his brother.

"Could you guys wait to bicker about this in a different time?"

"I can see all five of you"

"And now she speaks"

"It's true that I can see Jillian the most clear but nonetheless I can still see the rest of you guys"

"How?"

"Jillian looks a mixture of red and yellow" Elodie informed, "You guys look like blue and green blobs. No offense! But you asked. Make a left here. I'm trying to get you as close to the Ruby Pendant as I can. Hopefully, we can take it for ourselves before they get to it. It doesn't look like they're there"

"Then where are they?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know!" Elodie responded, "That's the weird thing about it. I'm looking around for any signs of life but I can't find anything. Other than a sleeping bodyguard but that's just about it. There's no one in there. Maybe they trapped you guys in there in order to go to the other two pendants? It would be a smart thing to do. I'm trying to do a deeper grid search on the Bounty Hunters but nothing's coming up. Don, I wish you were here"

"Its okay" Donnie soothed, "You're doing fine"

"That's not good enough! Make a right" Elodie answered, "I was doing such a horrible job when it came to decoding the system. It took too much time! The Bounty Hunters now know that you're in the building. Who knows what could happen as of now. I think you guys should abort the mission. Just come home"

"Not on my watch"

"I thought as much" Elodie sighed, "Then drop down in the next vent hole. Be careful"

"Ready?" Leo asked before he dropped down, "When you come down, have your weapons out"

"Yes, sir" Jillian mumbled as she felt an uneasy feeling rush over her body.


	18. Ambush

Leo looked around at his group before he spoke, "Ready to go?"

"Yup" Donnie nodded, "Just a grid search here and to make sure that the Ruby is still in place. I don't want to lose to a bunch of Bounty Hunters again"

"Speak for yourself" Raph huffed, "We didn't lose to anybody. We're just taking a breather"

"Whatever you say. I just hope that you're round two isn't happening tonight" Jillian replied as she swatted dust off of her shoulder.

"We'll only be in here for a short period of time" Leo whispered, "I don't like how they barred us in. There must be something in here that they wanted us to find. I don't think I have to remind you guys to stay on your guard. We'll have to regroup after this. These guys aren't like the amateurs that we faced when they kidnapped Rain. I feel like these guys have more experience. Or they already knew about us before we knew about them"

"There's the Ruby" Mikey said as he pointed to it the second they all went into the room, "At least we know it's still here"

"You guys!" Elodie yelled out into their ear.

Suddenly, the four doors slammed shut, concealing them inside the room with the Ruby Pendant; Jillian looked around, "What's happening?"

"Everything on my screen is going haywire and controlling itself. It's a trap!" Elodie warned.

"No shit, Sherlock" Raph mumbled.

"Get closer to the Pendant" Leo instructed, "Don't take it right now or else you'll be the one that they are after"

Jillian took her Glaive into both hands and readied herself into a battling position. The turtles all around her positioned themselves in front of the Pendant in the center of the room before, once again, the Bounty Hunters all teleported in. Even though there was a great amount of numbers all around her, she didn't charge forward to attack them. She waited until they ran up to her in which she kicked one back and cut him with her glaive. She dropped down low and swooped her stick around another's ankle.

Jillian side-kicked another Bounty Hunter into one of its own members to stop a fireball from being created. In her efforts though, a strong zap overcame her body with pain, sending her to her knees. She looked up to see that a Bounty Hunter had hit her with a bolt of electric currents, similar to hers. Jillian didn't have time to regroup herself as she noticed that she was charging up for another go at the teenager. Suddenly, Leo appeared out of nowhere and in front of the Bounty Hunter before he quickly ended her life.

Jillian gasped as Leo looked over to her and nodded. Jillian nodded back as she got up with her weapon in hand, despite the painful feeling in her side. She ducked away from a very sharp knife that one of the Bounty Hunters was carrying. She tripped that one to the ground and slammed her foot down into his face. Jillian turned and swung her blade around in a full circle, killing nearly half of the Bounty Hunters that were trapping her in.

Jillian turned around and noticed that Donnie was about to be in some sort of trouble. She ran over and slides down on the ground to get there faster to the turtle. Jillian quickly got up and slammed the Bounty Hunter to the ground before he could even try to burn the turtle. She didn't have time to look for a thank you as she felt something wrap around her neck. She gripped onto her neck and wasn't really surprised to feel that there was nothing on it.

Mikey came to her side and gently touched her shoulder as concern washed over his blue eyes. Jillian stared back at him, pleading for him to find the culprit. Mikey turned around and searched the room before he left her side. The teenager's legs gave out as she collapsed down to the ground; her time was quickly running out. Before she felt like her life was going to end, a suddenly wave of oxygen came running into her lungs, making her choke at first.

"Thank you" she whispered to him as he kicked a Bounty Hunter away from his girlfriend.

"Anything for you" Mikey winked at her before he left to fight.

Jillian couldn't help but giggle at his remark as she got up and continued to fight. She didn't like how she couldn't use her abilities and they could. It only made her frustration grow more intense with the black-skinned and garnet eyed demons. She felt disgusted as she thought about their plans as to how they wanted to make every magically gifted person into them. Jillian then started to fight a hell of a lot more fiercely as the thought of being one of them sickened her.

She stopped fighting only for a second as something from the second level caught her eye. Jillian noticed that Bounty Hunters were teleported others into the room and then teleporting themselves back out.

Jillian turned around and noticed Raph not too far away from her, "Raph! Look!"

"I'm on it" Raph told her as he was about to make a leap for it.

Jillian looked around at the battle and could tell that there was no way in winning against theses Bounty Hunters. For some random reason, they knew that they were coming. She turned around and started to search for a way out. She suddenly found her answer at nearly all of the doors. The electric keyboards were inside the room with the Bounty Hunters and turtles. She knew it was a risk but she was willing to do it.

She quickly high-kicked a Bounty Hunter out of her way as she made way to the other side. Jillian took a glance back and noticed that everyone else was too busy fighting.

"Hurry!" Elodie yelled out.

Jillian found that somewhat encouraging as she continued to fight off more rapidly. She felt the searing pain of something zapping her in the shoulder but that didn't stop her. Jillian needed a break from the fighting. And even though she knew they would never admit it, the turtles really do to. Jillian went over and slammed her hand on the system, making the doors slam open and the fighting stop. She let out a few breathers as the Bounty Hunters seemed to have been stunned for a moment.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo yelled out.

"We kinda need some assistance!" Raph responded.

"Where did they go? Why did they just disappear?" Don asked.

"Does it matter?" Mikey questioned, "I'm done fighting for the day!"

"The windows are blocked shut so the only option I see if to go up the elevator shaft" Elodie told her friends.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jillian replied, breathlessly, "Lead the way!"

"Make a right!" Elodie directed.

"This way!" Raph yelled out.

"Turn left at this corner" Elodie told them.

"You guys" Donnie spoke up, "We might be getting a little bit more company again. We've got to hurry! I'm sure the security guard already called the police"

"I haven't heard any 911 distress calls" Elodie told them.

"I wonder why that is" Donnie pondered.

"I think I know why" Elodie gasped, "He's dead! They killed him! You guys need to get out of there right now!"

"I can see the elevator shaft" Raph spoke up.

Just as Raph said that, a jolt of silver energy just barely missed Jillian's head. She turned around and noticed the shadowy beasts were following behind them. A hand gripped onto hers as she realized that Mikey was tugging her forward.

"Don't look back. Just keep running" Mikey told her.

Jillian nodded as she ran with the turtles by her side.

"Hurry!" Jillian yelled out.

"Cover me" Raph responded as they all made it to the elevator shaft, "We'll be out of here in a second"

Jillian turned around and watched as the Bounty Hunters started to gain up some speed.

"Raph!" Leo yelled out.

Suddenly, Jillian heard a big bang and noticed that it was Raph opening up the elevator shaft wide open.

"You have to take Jillian" Leo finished.

Jillian turned and shook her head at the blue bandana turtle. She looked over to Mikey who only gave a smile and nodded to her. She wanted to be with Mikey and didn't want to be separated by him. A purple bolt flashed by her face once again, causing her to duck.

"Don't worry" Mikey said in a soothing voice, "I'll be right behind you. Raph's strong then me and would be able to bear your weight without slowing down"

"Okay" Jillian finally gave in as Raph immediately grabbed her into a strong hold before jumping into the elevator shaft to climb up.

"Don't look down" Raph told her.

"Too late" Jillian told him, "They're climbing up also"

Raph punched open the gate that lead up onto the ceiling, "We just got to close it on the suckers before they get to the top"

Leo quickly got up onto the landing, "Any ninja stars left?"

"I'm all out" Raph told his brother, "Hurry! They're on your shell! Mikey, Donnie!"

The turtles helped Donnie up as Mikey was only a short ways away. Jillian bent down and reached out her hand to her struggling boyfriend.

"Hurry! Grab my hand!"

"Mikey!"

Mikey looked up to Jillian and his brothers as they all looked down to him, waiting for him to come up. He then reached into his waistband and threw something up and out of the elevator shaft.

"Cowabunga, dudes" Mikey told them before a Bounty Hunter grabbed onto his ankle and teleported the turtle out of there.

"No!" Jillian screamed out in a bloodcurdling cry, "Mikey!"

A strong arm pulled Jillian away from the shaft as Leo and Donnie closed it down on the rest of the Bounty Hunters. They quickly jumped back as Jillian waved out a bolt of energy at the gateway, meaning to fry the Bounty Hunters. Tears rolled down her eyes as she pushed and punched Raphael away from her. The strong turtle just bear hugged her and held her down next to him. He closed his eyes as tears rolled down his face, grieving for his youngest brother.

Donnie let out a depleted cry as Leo came over and wrapped an arm around him. Back home, Elodie let out a shaky breath as she placed the ear bud on the keyboard. She turned around, bracing herself as she was trying to figure out what to say to Master Splinter. But when she looked up, she noticed that the rat was standing in the middle of the room with tears already streaking his fur. Elodie let out a sob as she got off of the chair and ran into the rat's arms as they cried in the middle of the room.

"Unbelievable" Leo said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Donnie sniffed as Leo bent down and picked something off of the ground.

"Mikey had this" Leo said, revealing the Ruby Pendant, "They must've known he had it. Which is why they teleported him out of there. They thought he still had it. The Bounty Hunters didn't see him throw it to us"

"We need to go home" Donnie responded, "Find out where they are hiding. Then we'll get our baby brother back"


	19. New Day

April felt her breath lodged inside of her chest as tears strung her eyes, "What? That can't be. We should've been there. We'll be there as soon as Casey comes home"

The door opened, making April look up as Casey tossed the keys to the side and immediately went over to the fridge.

"We'll be there soon" April said before she hung up the phone.

She looked over to her boyfriend full of caution as she slowly got up and walked over to the kitchen counter. Casey was humming a song as he took out some food to make a sandwich.

"Do you want a sandwich, babe?" Casey asked when he turned around.

"No thank you" April said in a cracked voice, "That was Elodie that I just got off of the phone with"

Casey only glanced up before he did a double take to realize that April had already started to cry, "What happened?"

"It's about Mikey" April struggled to get out, "Something happened last night. I think you should probably sit down for this one"

Elodie walked into her shared room to check up on Donnie. She noticed that her boyfriend was cradling her little sister even though she had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago. Elodie sighed as she walked over and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his knee.

"This was my entire fault" Donnie said in a husky voice, "I shouldn't have gone up first when I knew Mikey was struggling"

"We will get him back" Elodie said in a light voice.

"Bounty Hunters kill" Donnie turned and looked at Elodie.

"They might want to negotiate a trade if they figure out that Mikey doesn't have the Pendant" Elodie tried to enlighten the mood.

"They didn't negotiate with your parents" Donnie countered, "The Bounty Hunters murdered your parents in cold blood; why should they spare my brother?"

"Don't think like that" Elodie scolded him, "If the roles were switched, Jillian wouldn't want Mikey talking like that. We will find him, Don. I promise that with all of my life"

"Don't say that" Donnie's voice croaked.

Leo stopped in his tracks as he looked up in surprise to someone standing on the other end of the sewer passage, "Sorry. I didn't expect to see you here. I was just coming out for a stroll. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll just go back home. Or maybe just choose a different route"

"You don't have to do that" Jillian told him, "I thought that you were in the training room"

"I was" Leo looked down and kicked a small piece of trash into the water, "But it started to feel a little bit stuffy in there. I thought you were in your room"

"Mikey's room" Jillian corrected, "There's too much of his stuff in there that reminds me of him. His skateboards, comic books, and the color orange. I woke up today just thinking that it was all just a dream"

"We all wanted to believe it was a dream" Leo agreed, "I was hoping to hear Raph complain how Mikey sleeps in until well past noon"

"He would tell me all about that" Jillian cracked a little smile as she looked down to the metal rose in her hand, "I couldn't stay in that room any longer. It's just everything made me want to run away and try to find him myself. I wouldn't even know where to start. I don't even think that I would be able to contain myself the second I was in the same room with one of them. Or to even think…"

Jillian bit her lip and looked down to the ground as she sobbed onto the cold flower as she felt a hand grip onto her shoulder.

Raph looked up from picking up his weights, "I don't want to talk"

"You never do" Master Splinter entered the room.

"We failed" Raph sighed, "I know that now"

"I wasn't coming in here to lecture you, my son" Master Splinter said slowly, "I came here to bear off my own sadness"

Raphael stopped lifting up his weights as they suddenly crashed down onto the bar with a huge bang. His hands shook as he tried his best to not let the tears cloud up his eyes. He couldn't after a while as he turned around and sat himself on the bench. Raph lifted up his hand and covered his face as the tears fell down his face.

"I should've helped him" Raph spoke up.

"I know" Master Splinter replied, "Time is one of the most fragile things in this world"

"What do I do?" Raph picked up his head, "What should I do? I'm supposed to be the powerhouse of the four. The strong one. I thought I was doing my part. I thought my part was to bring Jillian to safety"

"It was" Master Splinter nodded, "Jillian is not like you in many ways. Yes, she can keep up on the rooftop jumps but only for so long. You four knew that Jillian would be too weak to even try to attempt climbing up the elevator shaft alone"

"She wanted to be with Mikey" Raph spoke up, "Jillian knew something bad was going to happen. She wanted to stay by his side. I should've let her. She would've been able to protect him"

"Then I would've lost two students that day" Master Splinter told him, "That situation would've been worst then the one right now. For if she had gone with him, Jillian would've been tortured until she was turned into a Bounty Hunter in front of Michelangelo's very eyes"


	20. One Way

"How's your food?" April asked during the quiet dinner later that night.

"I'm not hungry" Raph spoke up.

"Me too" Jillian sighed, "Can I be excused? I feel a little bit exhausted"

"In a moment" Master Splinter said, "Donatello would like to announce something to the family"

All eyes turned to Donnie as he dropped his fork and sank back into his seat. Elodie reached out and gently touched his arm in encouragement. Jillian's eyes looked down to the delicate human hand on the green reptile skin. A burning desire woke up inside of her, making Jillian turn her head away. Jillian closed her eyes as she imagined Mikey being scared to death off somewhere with those Bounty Hunters. The lights started to glitch and flicker as Jillian tried to regain control over her powers. Jillian didn't look up to the others as she felt their eyes burning down on her after her little unique performance.

"I might've found something" Donnie spoke up, "It could lead off to where Mikey could be"

Donnie turned to Elodie who nodded and continued, "I went over the footage of the fight that happened in the museum. The computer picked up some algae that were on nearly all of the Bounty Hunters. So Donnie and I found traces of algae on his Bo staff. If we are lucky, the computer scan will narrow down where the algae could've possibly come from"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to all of the docks nearby" Raph said, already standing up.

"We can't"

"Why not? Our brother is out there!" Raph punched his fist down into the table, "Those suckers aren't waiting for us to find them, you know? They are looking for that missing Pendant! The missing Pendant that Mikey threw up to us in order to keep safe. I can bet that they are already torturing him right now"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter yelled out as Jillian took in a very shaky breath, "Not in front of Jillian"

"The scanner takes up to 9 hours and 45 minutes to narrow down that descriptively" Donnie spoke up.

"How long has it been in the scanner?" Leo asked.

"About 54 minutes ago" Elodie answered.

"What're supposed to do with all that time?" Jillian asked.

"You must rest" Master Splinter advised, "Gather up all of your strength. You will need it when we find him"

"Let's just hope that they didn't move" Raph muttered.

"They won't. It'll be too much of a risk" Casey spoke up, "Mikey would put up a good fight in order to make them stay where they are. All the more reason to make them keep an eye on him rather than risk leaving him alone. It's what I would do for April so I'm assuming he will do it for Jillian"

"He knows we're coming for him" April nodded, "Mikey will never give up hope on us. We've all done it before and we'll do it over and over again until he comes home"


	21. Promise

Raph jumped down from the nearest rooftop and walked over to a huddled shadow, "What're doing out here? You should've stayed inside with the others"

"I couldn't sleep" Jillian responded, "I keep on dreaming of Mikey and where he might be. I was hoping that I was gaining another power but it's just wishful thinking"

"The Bounty Hunters are still out here somewhere" Raph sat down next to her.

"Oh, I want them to find me" Jillian said with so much vengeance that it kind of reminded Raphael of himself a bit.

Jillian looked out towards the city lights as she wondered which part of New York Mikey had found himself in. She couldn't stand to go home and try to rest with Donnie and Elodie around the den. She felt like she wouldn't be able to find any rest until her turtle was back safe and sound with his family and her.

"We'll find him" Raph spoke up, "We found the Bounty Hunters when they had kidnapped Rain"

Even though what Raph had said was supposed to make Jillian feel better, an eerie feeling ran over the other two.

"This is all my fault" Jillian sighed.

"Don't say that, Jill, we both know that that's a load of crap" Raph told her, "This isn't your burden"

"Then whose are they?" Jillian wiped away a tear from her eye, "Cause it's certainly not yours. So let's just call it what it is"

Jillian looked down to her glaive and sighed. The moonlight glimmered in the brilliant reflection that the blade had given off.

"It's no ones fault, Jill" Raph told her, "What Mikey did was very brave"

"I would've never thought of that" Jillian spoke up.

"Me, too" Raph agreed, "To take the Ruby Pendant while we were in battle. I have to admit that was really clever. I wouldn't have been able to do it. I was too focused on the fighting at hand"

Jillian nodded in agreement to the turtle as her mind flashed back to the gruesome fighting. She remembered how she kept on cutting up the Bounty Hunters, expecting blood to come out of them. But nothing seemed to have come out of them, she knew why. They weren't human, whatever initiation that the Bounty Hunters go through to be what they are makes them more and less human. It was the thing that frightened her the most when it came to growing up as a magically gifted child.

"What do you think he's doing?" Jillian asked, "Do you think he's scared out of his mind now? I hope he isn't"

Raph looked down to the cars below as he tried to hide his worry. That's the one thing that he didn't want to think about. He wouldn't be as kept together as Leo would be, or strategizing like Don, and especially not rageful like how Raph would be. Raph's never really seen his brother as anything else other than his goofy self.

"He's most likely thinking about you" Raph answered honestly.

Jillian felt a small tear fall down her cheek and splash onto the blade.

"I'm definitely going to give him hell once we rescue him" Jillian let out, "I'm going to electrocute him so much that he'll feel unexpected zaps throughout the rest of his life"

"You and me both" Raph laughed.

"He brought it upon himself" Jillian smiled, "That stupid little lovesick turtle"

Raph slowly nodded as he thought to himself before he jumped up to his feet, "Come on. Let's go. We've got a lot of ground to cover and not that much night. Hurry up!"

"I don't want to go back just yet" Jillian told him.

"We're not going back, Jill" Raph told her.

"Then where, Raph?"

"To look for Mikey" Raph replied, "Maybe even rescue him. You down?"

"But what about the scanner?"

"We can just narrow down the search by ourselves"

"And the others?" Jillian asked, "You know they will be pissed that we went without them. What if we get caught up in a trap like last time?"

"We won't" Raph smirked, "Not unless we give them so much of an ass-kicking that they won't be able to walk straight. There are a few docks just right up there"

"That's what you were doing" Jillian pieced together as she jumped up to her feet, "You didn't come out here to look for me, didn't you? You came out this way to go rescue Mikey. That was your plan all along"

"And you weren't?" Raph pointed to Jillian's weapon.

"No" she answered too quickly, "I mean, yes. But I just got scared. I didn't want to go alone. I didn't want to jeopardize anything. Everyone would've been mad that I've gone out to face them. They're after my people and I'm just making myself known to them. Donnie said that it could be anyone of those docks around New York City. The reason why I stopped was because I didn't want to get caught and risk having Mikey see me scared out of my mind"

"Good thing I'm here then" Raph smirked once again, "I won't let anything happen to you as long as I am your friend. I made the same promise to Mikey a long time ago. Now I'm out here to keep my promise"


	22. Rescue Mission

"It's almost time" Leo said as he looked up at the scanner's countdown, "Everyone knows what they're to do when we get there? Where the hell is Raph and Jill?"

"Leave them" Master Splinter spoke up, "Jillian has blamed herself the most of what has happened to Michelangelo. For this reason, I believe that Raphael has left to go after her. He will look after her"

"But the countdown is almost over" Leo said lightly, "We will need Raph's body strength and Jill's speed to help out in the rescue team, Master Splinter"

"They are well aware of the countdown" Master Splinter only said.

"Let's just hope that these Bounty Hunters aren't coming for us"

"I hope they don't" Leo turned around and looked to Elodie, "Would you be safe? You know what to do if they try to come in here again, right?"

"Maybe I should stay here" April suggested, "What if they really do come after the Ruby Pendant, how is Elodie supposed to protect Rain? Everyone else is going to go rescue Mikey and the house will be empty. What if that's their plan?"

Master Splinter placed a hand on Elodie's shoulder, "She is right. Are you sure you will feel safe, Elodie?"

"This mission is about rescuing Mikey, not me" Elodie reassured them.

* * *

"You see!" Raph spoke to Jillian underwater, "I was right! I told you those scumbags were here! Jillian! This is our chance to save Mikey. The countdown is almost complete, I know it. The others will be here soon. We have to act now. Come on, Jill. We got to take back what is ours"

"I don't see Mikey" Jillian glared through the watery film covering both Raph and her, "How do you know he's there?"

"There. His chucks" Raph pointed over to the side, "I know my brother, Jill. Only he knows how to tape up the chucks like that"

"I hope he's alright"

"There's only one way to find out" Raph turned to her, "I don't know about you, but I'm going up there"

"Not without me"

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you into any sort of trouble"

"I can manage"

"I like that answer" Raph smirked, "I can tell from one thing that these guys are just street thugs. They don't even know how to patrol correctly. I guess that's a good thing for us. We can easily catch them by surprise. I can't tell whether they are wearing the amulets but I guess we'll have to find out once we're up there. Since the entrance is opened up to the docks, I'm guessing that Mikey is in the back. I could make a path for you to go and check it out. But then again, when we saved Elodie, there was this Big Bad who was standing there. From what I've heard, she was the tough one"

"Will you shut up"

"Sorry" Raph replied, "All I was doing was improving. Don't need to be so rude about it. I don't know any of your tactics. What the hell do you want to do then? Just give them a run for their money?"

"I don't know" Jillian mumbled, "I've never done this before. Why don't you just lead the way. I trust you, Raph. But no more talking!"

* * *

"It's done!" Donnie yelled out.

"Where's Mikey?"

"It's not that far from here"

"Only about 6 minutes by sewers" Elodie spoke up.

"Can you get a visual?" Donnie asked his girlfriend, "Maybe we can see if Mikey's around"

"I can try" Elodie typed in a few things and then stopped when a camera visual popped up in front of her, "Oh, no"

Everyone turned around as Elodie maximized all the camera's that she had zeroed in on the docks. The Bounty Hunters were already in a fight with someone in their own home. April gasped as she realized that Raph was among them along with Jillian not to far from the turtle.

"This is bad" Donnie said slowly, "I knew they were gone for too long"

"You guys should get going" Elodie turned to everyone, "They need you. It's two against God knows how many. This fight is going to be over real soon if no one starts moving"

"Keep us updated" Donnie quickly kissed Elodie's cheek, "Make sure that nothing happens to them. We'll be back soon"

* * *

Raph jumped up and kicked a Bounty Hunter in the head, knocking him into the already fallen Bounty Hunter beside him. He dodged a bolt towards his head and punched him across the face.

"Raph!" Jillian yelled out.

He turned around to see the Jillian was being surrounded by a huge mass of Bounty Hunters. Raph growled as he fought his way through the crowd over to the struggling teenager.

"Come on, big boys!" Raph stabbed two Bounty Hunters in their backs, "Pick on someone your own size"

"Not helping!" Jillian yelled out when a female Bounty Hunter doubled in size.

Raph and Jillian stared up at the looming female before a bunch of ninja stars flew into her sides.

"Sorry we're late to the party" Casey announced as he took out a hockey stick.

Jillian smiled briefly at the sight of the two humans, three turtles, and the rat.

"Thanks for waiting" Leo grunted.

"What? And miss all the fun?" Raph replied, "I'd rather not. I like this plan way more"

"Of course you do" Donnie let out.

"I'm just glad you guys came"

"I'm glad you're okay" April yelled out, "You want some word of advice? Never listen to Raph. He ends up getting you into loads of trouble. Just be ready for a lot of penalties for this action"

"Here we go again"

"What!"

"Nothing" Raph said, "I'd rather not"

"Let's just get to Mikey. We need to get out of here"

Jillian kicked a Bounty Hunter away from her before she ducked under him and sliced at his ribs. She turned and blocked a blow that was headed straight for Donnie's head. She lifted up her glaive in the air and twirled it around.

She looked over and noticed that there was a hall that everyone seemed to have not noticed. Jillian ducked over to it and then let out a gasp as her heart stayed still. Up in chains so high that his feet slightly elevated off the ground was bruised Mikey. His right eye was swollen shut and his leg was dangling in a weird way. Tears filled her eyes as she ran over to the turtle and cupped his face.

"You don't fool me"

"Mikey, it's me"

Jillian quickly got up onto her tiptoes and started to yank at the chains. She grunted slightly as she tried her best to get her boyfriend free. Outside, the commotion was filling into the next room as Mikey suddenly realized that this wasn't a dream. He looked over to Jillian with her short black hair, dark eyes, and smooth skin.

"It's you" Mikey said.

Jillian smiled briefly to him as his left arm fell nimbly down to his side. She gently messaged his arm to get the blood back flowing through his veins. Jillian walked over to his other arm and then started to yank it free once panic had finally seized up inside of her as she worried about the others outside.

Mikey let out a slight gasp that it turned into a raspy cough. Jillian only had enough time to look at his blue eye before she felt a painful zap in her back. She let out a painful yelp as her body was thrust into Mikey's. For a second it felt so difficult to even breathe as her body wanted to collapse onto the ground.

She turned around and grabbed her glaive as she ran over to the single Bounty Hunter that had hit her. Jillian tried to wave her weapon into the demon but he was too fast and could already see her attacks coming. The Bounty Hunter shot at her one more time, making Jillian fly back into the wall. The pain made her limbs shake as she felt her weapon slip out of her hand.

Jillian looked up to Mikey staring helpless from his spot on the wall. She shrank down to her knees as she found it harder to breathe. Jillian didn't know what came over her but the adrenaline pulsed through her body. She quickly got up and slammed her fist into the Bounty Hunters face. She whirled around and kicked the man with force but could tell it meant nothing to him. Jillian grabbed a hold of him as she felt her body strength failing.

The man only laid one hand on her and the painful zap came pulsing through her once again. This time, it sent her down onto the floor. All the pain that she had felt finally seemed to have sunken in. The power that pulsed through her made her fingers start to shake. It was almost like feeling the crashing off too much energy drinks yet feeling this amount of energy. Jillian rolled over onto her back as she looked up at the lights. Her vision was already failing.

A shadow creeped over her as she knew it was the Bounty Hunter. She looked up and noticed that the bolt of energy was already charged up and ready to go.

But before he could fire, a shell collided into him, making him barely miss Jillian. The Bounty Hunter and Mikey quickly jumped up to their feet as the Bounty Hunter tried to slam down a knife onto Mikey but he already had Jill's glaive in hand. The Bounty Hunter pushed Mikey back into a wall before trying to charge at him.

Mikey ducked out-of-the-way and slammed his fist into the Bounty Hunter but he quickly through the turtle to the other side. The Bounty Hunter tried to slam his knife into Mikey's weak spot but the turtle quickly kicked the Bounty Hunter in the head. Mikey got the glaive and only sliced a bit off of the Bounty Hunter before he angrily punched and head butted the turtle down.

The Bounty Hunter got ready to charge up another deadly bolt, Mikey chose this time to grab the glaive and drill it into the Bounty Hunter, making him yell out in pain. Mikey took out the blade and then quickly beheaded the demon, making him fall limp onto the floor.


	23. Welcome Back

Mikey let out a few gasps as he turned around and noticed Jillian lying on the floor, "No"

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah"

Jillian gave a weak smile, "We came to rescue you. Some mission, huh?"

Mikey looked down to his weak girlfriend, "Are you dying?"

"Hardly" Jillian let out, "He has the power to make your energy escape from you... I will be fine in a couple of hours"

"We have to get Donnie in here"

"Go get him, you look like you need all the attending that you can get" Jillian nudged him, "The fighting sounds like it's dying out. I hope that means that we won"

"Stay awake, Jill" Mikey told her, "Just a little while longer. I haven't talked to my girlfriend in the last couple of days"

"I missed you too" Jillian spoke up, "I just wanted it to be a big dream. That I would wake up and you would be sitting in front of the tv playing video games as usual. You have no idea what kind of effect you had on everyone in that house"

"Humor me" Mikey smiled down to her.

"It was eerie" Jillian explained, "Almost like you died or something"

"He's in here, guys!" Raph yelled out until he saw Jillian, "Oh, God. Donnie, get in here now!"

"Her energy is dying out" Mikey turned to his brother, "There's nothing we can do now. All she needs is rest"

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled out as he ran into the room.

He turned and looked over to the crowd that had gathered in the room. April smiled to the young turtle before she saw all of his cuts and bruises. Master Splinter made his way over to his son and kissed him on the forehead. Upon the tender touch of his father, Mikey felt his strength fail as he let tears fall freely down his face.

"You are safe, my son" Master Splinter told him, "Come on. Let's take you home"

"But what about Jillian?" Mikey turned to his unconscious girlfriend, "What's going to happen to her? How do we even know if she will be alright?"

"Elodie can help" Donnie spoke up, "She has an idea of what could probably help her"

"She will be in safe hands" Leo told his youngest brother, "It's you that I'm worried about. When did they start beating you?"

"Since I came here" Mikey said in a serious voice, "Is the Pendant safe? I saw where they put the others. We can take them all right now"

"We're one step ahead of you" Casey held up the two pendants for the turtle to see, "Let's go home"

* * *

The next thing that Jillian knew, she was waking up back in her bed in the turtles home to a rude sort of voice, "About time. I feel like you outlasted Sleeping Beauty. Mikey didn't want to eat a single slice of pizza until you woke up"

"How romantic"

"Could you blame me for being worried? You didn't want to leave this room until she woke up" Mikey shot back.

"I'm glad that you both are here" Jillian smiled, "I feel kind of weird actually. I'm supposed to be feeling really lethargic after those couple of blasts. But instead, I feel really energized. I don't get it. What happened?"

"Elodie's necklace" Mikey responded as he took the turtle shell shaped amethyst off of her body and handed it over to Raph to take it back to the other teenager.

"So what did I miss?" Jillian questioned, "Besides the pizza"

"Me" Mikey smiled down to her before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Jillian giggled, "I'm glad you're back"

"Good thing you saved me" Mikey told her, "I owe you my life"

"Let's just start by you making up for lost time" Jillian got up from the bed and walked with Mikey over to the downstairs kitchen where everyone was waiting for them.


	24. Soundtrack

_**Long Shot- Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Petals- Hole**_

_**Accidental- Garou**_

_**Making Promises- The Bank Robbers**_

_**Breathe (2am)- Anna Nalick**_

_**Footballer's Wife- Amy MacDonald**_

_**New Day- Tamar Kaprelian**_

_**Sober- Pink**_


End file.
